


The "Talk"

by wildfrancium



Series: Neon Lights [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sexuality, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Neil and Andrew discuss (mainly Neil's) sexuality.Takes place after ch 16 of Talented but can be read as a stand-alone.





	The "Talk"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to find a place for this in Talented and couldn't so I went ahead and made it a oneshot.
> 
> Warning for brief mentions of masturbation, sex, and past child abuse. (But there is NO SEX in this.)

Neil looked over at Andrew who was answering emails on his laptop after a heated argument with Wymack where Wymack basically ordered Andrew to at least dignify the emails with a response even if it was a simple no.

Andrew later told Neil he got the notifications on his phone only so he could delete the emails immediately. 

The emails in question were mostly about press and sponsorships which, to no ones surprise, Andrew didn’t want to be a part of. 

“I will poke your eyes out,” Andrew said flatly without looking up. 

“I was thinking,” Neil said to him. 

“A first,” Andrew said and Neil frowned.

“And not about Exy,” he added and Andrew actually looked over at him.

“Wow. I never thought shock would kill me,” he told Neil and for once Neil rolled his eyes. 

“Listen so in the book you got me it has a whole chapter on how gender and sexuality in sports used Exy as a stepping off point since anyone can play Exy even at its highest levels. Exy didn’t have gender barriers like most sports teams and when some of their players were outed in effort to create a scandal way back, the League didn’t give a shit. And so you’re gay,” Neil said and Andrew snorted.

“I’m so glad you could figure that one out for yourself Neil,” Andrew said looking back at his computer. Neil took a moment to absorb just how fast a typer Andrew was.

It was kind of hot.

“Well it made me think of me and like what am I?” Neil said ignoring Andrew’s comment. “I remember briefly thinking about it when I was younger and like I thought I was completely ace but I still wasn’t sure? Because I didn’t really know what labels meant and I wasn’t sure if I was just scared of my mom,” he said and Andrew nodded. “So many things I saw or read talked about how people just knew and all I could think was I don’t fucking know anything.”

“I knew,” Andrew said. “But it took a long time to realize it was always going to be this way regardless of my past,” he said and Neil shivered.

“In a way that’s kind of how I thought?” Neil said. “Like maybe my mom beat it out of me, he said with a shrug. “But the first time I experienced sexual attraction and arousal I got even more scared because I was watching an Exy game in a Laundromat and I got all hot and bothered but see I had just watched this special on how a guy was in love with his car and had sex with his car and I started to freak out thinking I was attracted to Exy equipment but even though I was freaking out I still had to go jerk off,” Neil explained in a rush.

Andrew snorted and looked over at him again. “Only fucking you Neil,” he said and Neil groaned. 

“I was so worried,” Neil moaned. “But I did realize it was more like athletic bodies? Or people? Regardless of gender but think I just kind of thought it was nice? There was one guy who made me kind of hot though…” he trailed off turning red.

“Who?” Andrew asked. 

Neil looked away before whispering, “Jeremy.”

“I’ll kill him,” Andrew said automatically. “I knew there had to be a reason for all those Trojan magazines.”

Neil laughed. “It’s fine Andrew I’m only attracted to you right now,” he said. Andrew lit a cigarette, exhaling in Neil’s face in an act of possessiveness and jealousy masked as annoyance. 

Neil had learned to tell the difference.

“I just was thinking about how I’m probably like demi or gray ace maybe?” Neil said. “Or maybe just Andrew sexual.”

Andrew glared at Neil plucking his cigarette out of his mouth. “Never say that again or I’ll kill you,” he threatened without sounding threatening at all. 

Neil laughed. “I just don’t know,” he said. “I think things make sense and then they don’t and then I have to rethink everything,” he said with a shrug. “And I feel like not enough people talk about that or are afraid to because of stereotypes or just people being shit. Like sometimes people know and sometimes what people thought they knew changes or they are still figuring shit out.”

Andrew nodded and Neil smiled at him. 

“But regardless I only love you at least right now and whatever I am I do want to have sex with you and it’s not just because you want to someday. I want everything you give me,” Neil said with another smile.

Andrew stared at him. “Can I kiss you?” he asked Neil and Neil nodded, turning so their lips could meet and the hard edge of the book in his lap wouldn’t dig into his stomach. 

Andrew’s mouth was always warm and inviting even when he was trying to sound mean.

“I think though I am more attracted to men,” Neil said resting his forehead against Andrew’s. “Like Dan is hot but I wouldn’t want to like be with her I don’t think or other girls.” 

Neil opened his eyes to see Andrew glaring at him.

Neil laughed while Andrew grumbled, “Correction never fucking say that again.”

Neil laughed harder and Andrew put his hand over Neil’s mouth. Neil licked it to make Andrew scowl.

“I hate you,” he said but kissed the back of his hand where Neil’s mouth would be anyway. 


End file.
